Two brides But One Choice: Nick and Madison
by Myssie 71
Summary: Summary: At birth two lords made an arrange marriage for their chyldren Bowen and Lilliana, everyone tinks that Bowen was killed during the Great War, now at the age of Nineteen and lives in Briarwood with his sister Kelsey. As he becomes a Power Ranger,
1. Chapter 1

Two Brides,one Chyld, But One Choice

Rated :MA For Mature Audieces

Power Rngers Mystc Force : Nick and Madison

By Melissa

(( This is my ever first made Fanfiction for Adult Theme , For Nick and Madison, Within this story they come of age as they learn their experience of First and Last Love, and deception, Please send reviews and let me know how I did, if any of you readers do not like it , I'd be happy to remove it,But I wil keep my other stories up and going))

Summary: At birth two lords made an arrange marriage for their chyldren Bowen and Lilliana, everyone tinks that Bowen was killed during the Great War, now at the age of Nineteen and lives in Briarwood with his sister Kelsey. As he becomes a Power Ranger, his identity is revealed, he falls inlove with his best Friends Sister Madison Rocca, a commoner, once Lilliana learns of Bowen being alive, she will find a way to keep him for herself, but the battle is on, now there is a new love in his life as she now carries his Heir.  
Who will he choose?...

Chapter One:  
Three weeks ago;  
Lands of Gurrington:  
Lord Fredrik and Colline now sat at the breakfast table as they looked at the newspaper as they sighed. These humans need to find job or perish" said Lord Fredrik.  
Lady Colline scoffed as she now spit her coffee out of her mouth. 'What was that for?" snapped Lord Fredrik.  
"This is why" answered Lady Colline as she now showed her husband the scroll of announcements.  
"He's alive, and engaged to aCommoner" said Lord Fredrik.  
"What a disgrace" he added as he sighed.  
"Good morning Mummy and Da" said Lilliana " Oh the announcements came , oh goodie, let me see," she added.

"Oh huny where is Calvin" asked her Father.  
Lilliana rolled her blue eyes. "In hell I hope" she answered "Honey why do you say that he is your husband" said her mother.  
" For I don't care" said Lilliana.  
"Now Let me see the announcement scrolls ," said Lilliana.  
Colline and Fredrik now looked at each other as they sighed.  
"We don't have the scrol," lied her father.  
"I WANT IT NOW!" she screamed.  
Colline handed her daughter the scroll as she now studied it,  
"He's he's alive!, Bowen is alive and engaged to a commoner!" she screamed

Meanwhile:  
Briarwood Hidden Lakes:  
Giggling and laughing was now heard as two young lovers were now alone, swimming and joking they played as they now made their way out of the waters.  
"Alone at last, " said Bowen "yea finally, well its a good thing were now off from work' too"said Madison.  
"Like I said we are finally alone" smile Bowen as he now moved over to Madison as he now kissed her upon her lips as she now invited him as she parted her lips . she kissed in return for response as she felt butterfly's inside her stomach, she slowly parted her legs as he now moved between her legs.

Madison now moaned as she now moved her hand upon his naked biceps as s now caressed him. she held him to her body as he now worked on her top as he removed it. she shivered as she stopped the kiss.  
"Madison are you certian about this, I want you to be sure that you are ready for this," said Bowen.  
"Im sure, I am really certian, I have waited for so long, I love you and I want you for my first, and My last" whispered Madison.  
"I Love you too Madison Rocca, you my life, my future wife," he whispered as he kissed her once more.  
Again he captured her lips as he now worked his hands upon her abdominal as she too worked on his body.  
they now moved upon each other as they moved out of the wet suits.  
placing a passionate kiss upon her lips as he now slowly guided himself inside her . as the pain was sharp and brief as they now moaned. knowing that he and Madison was new to this sort of thing he le his motion moves slowly as he decided for his lover to get adjusted of their lovemaking. now feeling the pain and pentration as she held her eyes tightly as she gasped.  
"It's alright Baby," he whispered. "Open your eyes baby girl" he added .  
Bowen began to move inside her slowly ,pleasing her as she now moved her legs out more as she felt the softness of him inside her "Do...Do you wish for me to stop" asked Bowen.  
" I wish not to hurt you this way" he added.  
"No, don't stop, im just new to this sort of thing, you are my first and I want you to" said Madison.  
"Remember love, this is my first also" he smiled as he now gave her a sweet kiss.  
one last push he deepened inside her as she a gasped.  
"Oh Madison", he moaned.

Madison's body now arched against his body , he slowly moved his arms around her back as he now held her for life, moving inside her felt good, as they now both discovered their most intimate touches upon each other,  
Madison watched Bowen lifting his head up as he now arched back, she quickly nipped his neck which made him deepend more inside her.  
Now laying against each other naked they both fell asleep.  
birds chirping awoke madison as she felt the cold breeze upon her naked form.  
Bowen it's morning and im cold" whispered Madison as she reached for his cloak.  
"Morning?" repeated Bowen.  
"Oooo im in for it , you were supose to be home last night," said Bowen as he now got dressed.  
"Ooo is this mine?" he added as he now reach for her top and placed it upon his chest.  
"Vey cute Bowen" laughed Madison.  
Madison managed to get dressed as she now laced her top on , there she sat as Bowen smiled. "I'll help you up" he spoke.  
Bowen helped Madison up to her feet as she was now close to him.  
"I have no regets about last night Madison,I love you" he said as he now placed a kiss upon her lips.  
"Neither do I, I love you and I wanted to give you what I saved for you" saidMadison.  
Bowen smiled as he now caressed her cheek as he gav her a loving smile.  
"We better go home," he said as he now turned and held his hand out to her as they now walked hand in hand.

Bowen and Madison now walked thru the forest as they pushed and shoved each other as a carriage now arrived as it made it's way to Rootcore.  
Madison and Nick looked at each other as they now made their way to Rootcore.  
"Last One buys lunch" Yelled Nick.  
Madison giggled. " No fair" she screamed.  
Madison now tackled Nick as they now rolled on the ground as they didnt even see the carriage, rushing towards them as Madison was now on the ground as he was now beneath her.  
"Ni...Nick, that carriage isn't going to stop hurry get me up!" screamed Madison.  
the carriage was seriously going fast as Nick struggled of getting up , once he was up he managed to help Madison up and into his arms.  
"WOA!"said the man. the carriage now came to a stop as a Young woman peered her head out as she screamed.  
"What they hell did you stop for!" snapped the woman.

"M'lady ,forgive me, I almost ran over this beautiful mermaid," said the driver.  
The young woman looked back seeing Bowen and Madison as he was now comforting her.  
She arched her brow as she now reconized Bowen.  
"OH MY LOVE!" yelled the girl.  
Bowen looked at the girl as she made her way to him as she now shoved Madison away from his arms as she now landed onto the ground . "Uhm do I know you?" asked Bowen.

"Come, hurry ," said the girl.  
"uhm how about no, I can't leave Madison here" said Bowen.  
"M'love she's merely a sevant and a warrior , she's no one to us" said the girl.  
"NO!,she's not a warrior, nor she's not a commner,She's my wfe, and mother to my chyld" said Bowen.

"No, she c...can't " said the girl.  
"Look, I do not know whom you are," said Bowen as he now made his way to Madison as he helped her up.  
"Are you alright Madison?" he asked.  
"Yes, yes I am" answered Madison.  
" Let's go home " he added as he now walked hand in hand with Madison as they made their way back to Rootcore.  
once they arrived Alianbow was now waiting outside for them.  
"Vida is woried about you Madison, you should of been home along time ago," he said.  
'And you Bowen we have to talk" he finished as he now looked at the two.

"I guess I better go home,"said Madison as she now looked at Bowen as she kissed his lips.  
"No wait, I'll walk you home" said Bowen.

"I'll take her" said Clare as she made her way out of Rootcore.  
"Alright thank you Clare," said Bowen.  
"Come let's take a walk" said Alianbow.  
Bowen shrugged as he walked with his father.  
"Bowen,Princess Lilliana is to arrive today and I hope you get to get to know her" said Alianbow "Why?" asked Bowen.  
"Bowen there is something I have tell you , something you aren't going to like" he added.  
"Yeah, and whats that"said Bowen sarcastically.  
"Lilliana and you were suppose to be married " said Alianbow "What!, yelled Bowen.

"THIS ISN"T FAIR, why didn't you tell me something before I purposed to Madison, " said Bowen as he now stormed into Rootcore as his mother now saw him storming into his room.  
There she saw Alianbow now entering as she now spoke. "You told him didn't you" said Udonna.  
he nodded as she sighed.  
Udonna made her way to her son's room as she now heard crashing and glass breaking , as she quickly made her way to see her son on his knees with fresh wounds upon his hands as he cried.  
"Oh chyld , what have you done?, asked Udonna as she made her way inside the bedroom as she now knelt down to his side.  
there she now tended to her son as she looked at Bowen.

"I know you love Madison, you and her are destined to be together , I know about you and Madison, about last night" said Udonna.  
Bowen looked quickly to his mother, "I won't say anything, it's not my place, but if you really do love her,I uderstand of what both of you did last night, I won't say anything," said Udonna.  
she now lifted his head up as he looked at his mother's green eyes.  
"Just Let Lilliana know you moved on" said Udonna.

The carriage now stopped infront of Rootcore as Alianbow now stood at the entrance to Greet The Princess.  
"Where is Bowen!" snapped Liliiana.  
Udonna rolled her eyes. "I 'm really begnning to hate her yelling" saidUdonna.  
"Come my son," said Udonna.

Bowen and Udonna made their way out of his bedroom as they now saw Lilliana.  
Lilliana sighed as she now walked over to Bowen as she raised her hand to slap him instead he caught it as he looked at her.  
"DO not touch me or I wil let you leave out of my site."threatened Bowen.  
"I forbid you to marry that commoner" said Lilliana.  
"I told you, Madison isn' t a commoner she's my fiancee , " snapped Bowen.  
" She won't be after I get rid of her and your unborn son" said Lilliana as she now turned and made her way out of The Rootcore.

"Bowen what is she talking about," said Alianbow.  
"I have to go, I have to get Madison before anything happens to her.  
"No, you have to tell us what she meant by that" demanded Alianbow.  
Bowen sighed.  
Alianbow leave him, go now son Lilliana is very wicked, she will try anything to hurt Madison." said Udonna.

He now turned as he made his way out of the Rootcore as he made his way to a nearby portal. he found himself infront of The Rocca Residence as he now ran to the entrance and knocked. there was no answer as he now looked into the window as he now saw Madison laying on the floor unconcious.  
"Oh no Maddie" whispered Bowen Bowen now struggled to open the door.  
once the door was opened he quickly made his way to her , he checked her pulse.  
"Come on baby' whispered Bowen Madison didn't wake as he now rose to his feet and carried her out of the house and made his way back to Rootcore

"Mom!Dad!" called out Bowen.  
Alianbow and Udonna made their way to the center as they saw madison.  
Clare!" called out Udonna.  
"Yes Udonna.  
"OH NO MADISON!" wha...what happened?" asked Clare as she now made her way to Bowen.  
"Take her to your room quickly" said Udonna as she now followed him.  
"Alianbow,inform Lord Fredrik to control his daughter or else she's not welcomed here"said Udonna.

with that moment she walked into the corridors and made her way into her son's room.  
she now quickly made her way over to Madison as she now checked her over.  
"She's okay so far no wounds, but she will have to go see her own doctor'  
Madison came around as she slowly opened her eyes now seeing Bowen as she began to sit up.  
"Wha...what Happened?" she asked.  
"We were about to ask the same question baby girl" said Bowen.  
"I don't know all I remember is a sales woman selling magazines, I told her I wasn't intrested the next thing I knew I was hit by a spell on my abdominal" explained Madison.  
"Mom says you have to get checked by you physcian , she's hoping that Lilliana didnt hit you with a spell" said Bowen.

'Madison lowered her head as she sighed.  
"Bowen, I can't compete with Lilliana, she's a Princess and she wants you, I can't ...I can't do this, let her just win. I already lost you to her. "Maddie don't say that, please I can't let you go, I love you baby girl,"said Bowen.

"I'm sorry Bowen, I love you, but I dont want to be competing against her ,Please take me home " said Madison.

"Madison please, don't do this" begged Bowen.  
he sighed as he now stood up and made his way to that entrance of hisbedroom door as he now looked to her .

Bowen helped Madison up as he now took her home," Will there be anyone there with you" asked Bowen.  
"No, my parents and Vida are out of town, they won't be home til next weekend", answered Madison .  
they walked thru the portal as they now arrived infront of the Rocca Residence. he walked her up the stairs as he now unlocked her house door.  
Madison looked at Bowen as she moved to kiss his cheek, instead he moved his head as his lips now met hers.  
she blushed as she looked at Bowen.  
He now moved her inside as he closed the door as he now pulled her close as he now kissed her passionately.  
"Please tell me Madison, tell me you want me " he whispered between their kisses.  
"Bowen, I want ... I don't want this, " she whispered between his kisses.  
he touched her on her right spot as she shivered.  
"Where's your room?" he asked as he now moved her back.  
"upstairs to the right" she answered.  
Bowen moved with Madison as he now ubuttoned her blouse,as they walked up the stairs and walked her bacwards to her room,  
he now moved her blouse then her dress pants, Madison now removed his red shirt along with his button on his pants. there he now laid her down upon her bed.

Thunderous thunder now appeared as heavy rains began covering their moaning,  
Nick kicked off his pants as he was now between her legs as she now was aching for him, his touch, and his soft kisses.  
once again the thunderous thunder revealed it's self revealing it's companion as Bowen now deepened himself inside Madison.  
she gasped and moaned as she held onto Bowen.  
he slowly reached down to her hands a she now looked into his eyes,"Trust me baby girl" he whispered.  
now hand in hand he lifted her hands upon the pillows above her head. there he deepened his penetration inside deep within her. she sudden arched back as her naked form touched his,

his intimate movement began slowly as they now both gasping in unison.  
Bowen removed his hands from her's as he now caressed and massaged her body again her body arched, now moving her hands upon his chest as she caressed her hands upon his naked torso.. he now moaned.

He smiled as he knew it was his turn touch her body his hands now traveled uon her body. from her legs to her thighs she now shivered he slowly snaked his left arm around her waist as he held her closely and protectively against his body.  
"Oh Maddie!" he moaned out as he now quickened the pace.  
Madison now covered her tears , now wincing and panting. tears swelled upon her as he now heard her soft cry.  
"Ohh baby, I'm so sorry"he whispered.  
"I...I don't want to let you go Bowen , I love you so much" she cried "Hey... Hey, you aren't going to let me go that easy" he whispered.  
" show me,show me how much you love me," she whispered.  
"Here, now" he added.  
"Here" she repeated.

"As you wish you wish my Princess" he smiled as he quickened the pace as she slowly pulled her legs around his waist.  
The thunder made another appearence with its comapanion now revealing the two lovers in bed as they both arched back ,  
Madison slowly moved her legs as she parted them again. again bowen quicken his last penetration . there he now began to move slowly as he was now massaging her softly.  
Madison now moaned.

Bowen now stopped as he just laid there, on her now panting.he now pulled himself off as he now laid beside Madison as he now cuddled up agianst her in tangled sheets. Bowen remembered the unthinkble, he didn't protect madison as he now closed his eyes tightly.  
Madison closed her eyes. "Bowen if you are feeling as im feeling right now, all im gonna say , I be happy to carry your son or daughter, they are a part of you,." whispered Madison.  
with that , she rose from bed as she now walked into her shower as she now turned the water and shower as she now stood underneath the running water as memories now flashed thru her mind she sighed as she now placed her hands on her abdominal.  
"A baby" she whispered.  
Bowen rose from bed as he now made his way into the shower with Madison as he now moved into the shower, there he turned her around now facing him as he now kissed her passionately.

"I love you Madsion, I have no regrets of what just happened,and I promise I won't go to her, you carry my daughter, my son or maybe both' he smiled.  
"both" repeated Madison.  
he smiled as he now kissed her .  
"I have no regrets Bowen , I love you ,You are my life." said Madison.

Next morning came, Bowen awoke at six' am, he had to go home.  
he reached over to her small note pad as he wrote: remember to make an appointment , Love you baby Nick.  
he movd up from bed as he now placed his shirt on along with his shoe's .he looked at madison as he now kissed her cheek as he now made is way out of the house. and made his way thru the portal.  
her alarm went off as she now awoke , there she laid down as flashbacks now appeared in her minds thoughts.  
she now looked over to the empty space beside her as she now noticed a letter. she now reached for it as it read : Remember to make an appointment, love Nick.  
she smiled as she moved out of bed as she now gathered her clothes and her sheets from he bed. there she now made her way downstairs to wash them.  
as she awaited for her clothes to wash as she decided to make herself breakfast .

Meanhile : Rootcore Bowen now arrived as he made his way to Rootcore there he now entered quietly as he quickly rushed his way to his room. he sighed as he was relieved that his parents were still sleeping.  
so he thought.  
"Where have you been all night?" asked his mother.  
Bowen jumped ase now turned a he came face to face with his mother. "Don't do that" said Bowen.  
"I asked you a question Bowen" said Udonna "Where have you been al night?" she asked

"I was with Madison" he answered honestly.  
"I see," said Udona as she nowmade her way to him.  
"Bowen, I am not here to judge you, I know how much you love Madison, But I noticed something very odd," expalined Udonna "what do you mean?" he asked. "Some how you and Madison are destined to be together, your powers are combined together like water stop fire," she began.  
"some how, its like your powers are now combined," she finished.

Meanwile :  
Rocca Residence:

Madison did manage to make an appointment to see her doctor as they informed her they had a cancelation for a one ' clock appointment that same day as she sighed. she coughed and gagged as she now made her way to the restroom as she now entered throwing up her breakfast.  
she now cried out as she now leaned against the wall.  
she sighed and rose to her feet. there she made her way to her room as she now retrieved her clothes and walked back into the Restroom as she now showered up.  
merely five minutes passed as she now got redy ad left to her appointment.  
she walked out of the house as she now made her way to the doctor's office as it was close to her house as she now walked inside.

Part Two:  
Reporter: And now the news, An unidnitifed man was found by two local teens a they were in the forest , the man wore a ropes of n ancient scotland, as he wore a crown upon his head. no one knows who he is if anyone knows this man please step foward.  
madson now made her way to confirm her apointment . "just take a seat, and Dr Vercilli will be with you in a minute" said the secretary.

Dr Adiana Vercili made her way over to the front desk as she now reached for Madison's chart.  
"ohh good she's here," she spoke. as she now opened the door as she called out for Madison.  
"Maddie, you ready?" she asked.  
"Thank you for meeting me in short notice, said Madison.  
"No problem hun, Just remember im your aunt"she smiled.  
'lets weight you first then I will give you full examination." said Adiana "wow, Madison you went from 169 pds to 189pds, have you been eating to much sweets?" asked Adiana.  
"No, I have been getting sick in the mornings though" explained Madison.  
"Hmm, come on Baby girl lets get you to take some tests and they will be ready before you leave." said Adiana.

Madison managed to get the tests done with her Aunt, she now sat in the rom as she awaited for the results. she sighed as she now paced back and forth.  
Adiana now entered as she sighed "Madison we have the results" said Adiana.  
Madison awaited as she sighed.  
"Well, most of the tests came back negative, and one came back postive", said Adiana

"what came back postive" asked Madison.  
"Do you relly want to know about that?" teased Adiana.  
"Tell me,Tell me" said madison cheerfully.  
"Madison, your pregnant Five weeks the most", aid Adiana.

"ohh boy im in trouble" said madison "yea, by Vida," id Adiana.  
"So who's the Lucky Daddy?" asked Adiana Madison bit her bottom lip as she looked to her Aunt.  
"His name is Nick, Nick Russell" answered Madison

"ohhh boy" said Adiana.  
"The Biker Boy" she added. "He's not biker boy, he's Someone Special, and I love him, excuse me I have to go" said Madison as she now walked out of the Dr.'s office as she now made her way to the nearest Portal and arrived in the Briarood Forest .  
Madison now walked thru the forest as she was now stopped by phineas.  
"BOO!" he yelled as Madison jumped . "Phineas, don't do that" said Madison.  
" Sorry," said Madison.  
"So, where are you headed?"he asked.  
"Too Rootcore" answered madison.  
"oh, well Tel Bowen I said hello" he added.  
" I will" smiled Madison as she now made her way to Rootcore.  
as she arrived she took a deep breath as she walked inside.  
"Hello Clare, " greeted madison.  
"Hello Madison, what brings you to Rootcore?" asked Clare

Is Bowen in his Room, I have to talk to him" said Madison.  
"Yes he is ,You can go see him," said clare.  
"Thank you Clare" smiled Madison as she now made her way to his room.  
"Bowen you have to marry her, both of you were put together as an arrange marriage."said Alianbow.  
"You cannot make me marry her, she's a black witch,she's tried to kill Madison and my son" exclaimed Bowen.  
"Your son?" repeated Alianbow.  
"Yes, my son Dad," said Bowen with hurt in his voice.  
"Madison is pregnant, with my son or daughter, if Lilliana tries to hurt Madison and my child, I'll put their deaths on you, now if you excuse me I am going to be staying with madison for the week,and don't tell Lilliana where I am, I want nothing, nothing to do with her,"snapped Bowen as he now walked out of the bedroom as he saw Madison.

"How long have you been there?" he asked.  
"Long enough, to hear the conversation" she answered honestly.  
"Come on Baby, lets go home" he said as he now reached for his hand as they now made their way out of Rootcore,  
Alianbow and Udonna quickly made their way to the entrance of Rootcore as they saw their son and Madison stopped by the carriage

The carriage now came to a stop as A man now moved out of it with Lilliana.  
"This is her and I want my baby" snapped Lilliana.  
Madison's eyes widen.  
''You can't have my baby" said Madison .  
"How much do you want, a million, quarter of a thousand" said the man.  
"I cannot sell my baby, he's mine and Bowen's" said Madison "Not anymore, he's mine" said Lilliana as she now made her way to Madison as the two soldiers held her by her arms.  
Bowen!?" cried Madison.  
"No let her go" said Bowen as he now charged after the two soldiers .  
madison now struggled as she cried.  
"NO STOP!"screamed out Madison

Lilliana managed to put her hand upon her abdominal as a coral light energy now focused on the unborn fetus as it now slowly transfered into her .  
Madison witnessed the exchange as she looked at Bowen, the soldiers now tossed Madison onto the ground as she cried.  
Alianbow and Udonna also witnessed of what had happened, as they now noticed Madiso'n's sadness. Udonna cried as she now made her way as she looked over to Lilliana.  
"You are a monsterous witch, I hope you die in hell for what you done" said Lady Udonna.  
Lilliana laughed as she now managed to win what she wanted.  
but the war wasn't quite over til she had Bowen in her life.

Part Two Two Years later:  
Bowen managed to Marry Madison as the years went by, they came to the poynt that they wouldn't have anynore chyldren til they got their son back.  
Madison now stood at the terrace as she stared out to Briarwood Forest. Vida now approached as she smiled. " The results came back to Dr Vecili 's Office she asked me to bring these to you " she spoke as she handed Madison the test results.  
Madison now opened the envelope as the note read:

Princess of Briarwood,  
Madison Rocca I Adiana Vercilli am writing to inform you that you are a month pregnant with twins, I made sure there results were corrected as they came back positive. Please come to my office monthly for daily check ups, Nick is most welcome to come with you, Im sorry for your loss of your first born son. Your OBGYN/Aunt Adiana Vercili

Madison sighed as she clutched the note . " I think Im going to be sick" said Madison as she now made her way inside Rootcore as she ran behind Clare and Udonna as she let go of the note and ran to the bathroom as se threw up.  
Udonna noticed the note on the floor as she picked it up and read it, she gasped as she now read the note as she now took it to Bowen, whom was outside Rootcore with his Father.

"Bowen, there is something you have to read" said his mother as she handed him the note.  
there he smiled. as he looked at his mother. she too smiled as she moved aside as she now made her way to her husband.  
"What's going on?" he asked as he now noticed his son running inside to Rootcore.  
"Madison is carrying twins" announced Udonna "T...Twins?" he said surprisingly.

"Madison, madison!' Called out Bowen. "Bowen what's wrong" asked Clare.  
"W..Where's Madison" he asked.  
"she ran to the restrom " answered Clare.  
Madison now opened the door as she saw Bowen. she looked up as he was now smiling.  
"why did' you tell me," said Bowen.  
"I was scared too, we promised we would wait,and I didnt want to become this way, "explained Madison.  
"HeyHey, you are my wife, I love you Maddie, Keep faith, we will find our son I promise, besides we are having twin, I hope girls" he smiled,  
Madison smiled as she looked to Bowen . "Are you really happy?" she asked.  
"yes, I'm very Happy" said Bowen,  
Madison now smiled as they now both hugged.


	2. Chapter 2

Two brides but One Choice Chapter Two By Melissa 

"Hey Hey, you are my wife, I love you Maddie, Keep faith, we will find our son I promise, besides we are having twin, I hope girls" he smiled,  
Madison smiled as she looked to Bowen . "Are you really happy?" she asked.  
"yes, I'm very Happy" said Bowen,  
Madison now smiled as they now both hugged.

Part Two:  
As the year passed, Madison and Bowen found themselves with a few of baby books upon the bed after the visit from the obygn notifying them they were to be proud parents with Twin Girls .  
"What about Coralai,?" asked Bowen.  
"I like that name , Im writing it down" said Madison.  
Bowen laughed as he now watched her. "oh, what about Nicholas," grinned Bowen.

Madison now swatted him with a pillow as he now fell off the bed.  
he rose to his knees as he now looked at Madison as she now giggled.  
"I was only asking about the name"  
"And we already have a Nicholas" said Madison.  
"And the same name as me" said Bowen.

a knock was now heard as they both looked at the door. "Enter", they both said in a unison voice.

The door creaked as Lady Udonna entered with a cup of herbal tea.  
"Your tea is ready Madison"said Udonna Madison now sat back on the bed as Bowen looked at his mother as he was on his knees.  
"Bowen?, what are you doing on the floor?" asked Udonna.  
"Oh, uhm Madison threw me off the bed and I decided to stay down here for the night" smiled Bowen.

"oh well alright.Good Night" smiled Udonna.  
Udonna turned as she now walked out the door as she closed it.  
"You know, this is driving me nuts"  
"What is?" asked Bowen.  
"Searching for our son, It has been two years Bowen, He be two by now.

Meanwhile Darvian's Castle :

"where are you my son" said Lilliana.

only giggles were heard as she sighed. " You know, Bowen will come for this boy" said Korvac.

"I know, that is what I am hoping for" said Lilliana.


End file.
